


Learning

by clagex



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Many Kinks, Very OOC, but has a happy ending, i mean anal bj ring delay all the things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clagex/pseuds/clagex
Summary: Mr. Robot took control, and he locked Elliot up inside Elliot Alderson's head.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forlorn_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlorn_star/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written a fanfic in English. Also the first time I've written a sex scene.  
> I'm sure there are lots of grammar mistakes, if you find them pls tell me.  
> for forlorn_star and her dirty, kinky mind.

_Can you hear me?_

_Who am I kidding, I made you up. Just like I made him up._

_Now he is in control._

_How did this happen? Do you know? Can you tell me? Can you hear him? Did you know what he was going to do? Did you help him?_

_Shit, can he hear me talking to you?_

“Yes, kiddo. I actually can.” Mr. Robot’s voice appeared out of nowhere. Then Elliot could suddenly see him next to his bed. He was still wearing the Mr. Robot jacket, the scarf and the baseball hat. “Do you know you are really loud when you think?”

Elliot did not speak, and he tried hard not to think or panic. Because now he knew Mr. Robot would know. He would take this as advantages. And he couldn’t have another leverage upon him.

“Anyway, how’s your day, happy?” Mr. Robot looked down on Elliot. They were in Elliot’s childhood bedroom. To be precise, they were in Elliot Alderson’s mind where Mr. Robot built this room, no, he built this jail, he built this torture chamber just for Elliot.

Elliot was tied up on his bed, naked. The bed was too small for his adult size, he had to curve up his legs, which were tied up to each end of the bed. This position made it easier for Mr. Robot to do whatever he wants on him. Right now, there was a ring on Elliot’s cock and a vibrating anal plug in the back. Mr. Robot put his hand on the plug and slowly pushing in, making Elliot’s eyes even wider.

“You know, I am still very shocked.” Mr. Robot kept talking, and twisted the plug, straight on Elliot’s prostate. Elliot couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. “Orgasms keeps you in this room. Not anything else, just orgasms. You didn’t make an impression of sex addict.”

_I thought you were me._ Elliot thought.

“No kiddo, I am another you, the one ‘Elliot’ should be.” Looking at Elliot trying his best not to make any sound, Mr. Robot was amused. “So, learned anything today?”

Elliot knew what he was referring to. He cast a glance at the TV. The TV showed him what “Elliot Alderson” sees and does every day. Today, Elliot planned with Tyrell and Angela to blow up a E-Corp building to erase all the paper records, to make sure E-Corp will never find another way to rise again.

_You are going to blow up a building._ Elliot thought angrily. _You are not going to do this. This is not justice, this is a terror act. There are people in there!_

“So, I guess you learned nothing, as usual.” Mr. Robot was taking off his hat and scarf. Elliot knew what was going to happen. Mr. Robot would fuck him. Elliot had grown used to this. Fuck, He even began to like this.  In the day, when he was alone, all he had is the vibrating plug causing never-ending dry orgasms and the TV to inform him that he was the one who lost. He didn’t know when, but all he knew is that he became looking forward to Mr. Robot’s appearance. He became liking his touches and kisses even though he looks exactly like his biological father. Elliot did not care anymore, Mr. Robot was the only thing he can hold on to right now. Mr. Robot was the only thing to remind him who he was.

“You know, if behave tonight, I might let you release again.” This was another reason why Elliot would be slightly happier when Mr. Robot showed up. Mr. Robot started untying the strings and then unplugged him. The bed was already too small for one person. It certainly couldn’t hold another. Mr. Robot usually took Elliot to the window. The window where Elliot remembered to be pushed off by his father. 

Elliot could feel Mr. robot’s mouth on the neck, his hands around the waist, and his cock just rubbing against his. The heat of another body made Elliot moan, and he did not forget the part that he should “behave”. He put both his hands on the edge of the window to support himself and then he spread his legs, wrapped them around Mr. Robot’s waist to please the man.

Elliot heard a little chuckle, then he felt both hands went down on his ass, “Well, you have learned enough on this apparently.”

When Mr. Robot finally got in, Elliot let out a satisfied sigh. As the movement got intense, their bodies both got extremely hot, Elliot just let himself get lost in this sex. That was when the unexpected came in. Mr. Robot suddenly pushed him out of the window. This has not happened before, not once during their sex. There was one moment Elliot believed he was going to fell and crash on the ground with another broken arm. But Mr. Robot did not let go, he still held tight on Elliot’s thighs. And he was still moving. Half of Elliot’s body was hanging outside, outside of his little bedroom. All Elliot could see is darkness, he felt like he was in a void, he felt like if he falls, no one will ever remember him.

Every movement Mr. Robot made, every push Elliot felt, he feared that Mr. Robot was just going to let go and let him fell into this endless darkness. But Mr. Robot just kept going.

“No……Don’t……Please…” Finally, Elliot burst out with words. The pleasure mixed up with the fear he was having, and he simply couldn’t take it any longer.

“It’s okay kiddo, I got you.” Hearing this, Elliot suddenly felt relieved. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew this could all be a trap, but he just calmed down and let himself drown in the pleasure again. And that’s when the ring came off. Elliot even didn’t realize that he was crying after he had recovered from climax. It was when Mr. Robot pulled him back up, kissed off his tears and then his lips.

_Blowing up building is still wrong._ This was the final thing Elliot thought about before he went unconscious.

\---------------- 

Elliot just woke up. He was still tied up on the uncomfortable bed. He did not know how many days went by. All he could do is to focus on the TV to find that out.

“…...72 E-Corps buildings blown up….”

Elliot could not believe his eyes. What did he do? _What did you do?! How could you? People died for what? For a better world? They died for nothing! For Shit! How could you? How could I? No, I should try to escape days ago. How could I not do anything? This is my fault. I created you. I let you do this. I did this._

_No, I need to get out. I must fix this._

As Elliot’s anger increased, his strings loosened. He took off his plug and ring, finally feeling free. Now all he needed to do is to find Mr. Robot, and perhaps some clothes.

Elliot managed to find his clothes in the closet, along with his black hoodie. After he was dressed, he saw Mr. Robot standing in front of the door, all silent.

The anger got into Elliot’s head first, he rushed up to him and pinned him against the wall: “How did you lie to me? Was this your plan all along? Killing innocent people to fulfill your fucking meaningless goal?”

Mr. Robot did not say anything. Furious, waiting for an answer, Elliot hit the wall beside Mr. Robot's face. Mr. Robot did not even flinch. _No, there's something wrong._ Elliot discovered. Mr. Robot looked wrong. He looked...... lost.

“Did you...... know?” After a long silence between them, Elliot asked, quietly.

Mr. Robot did not meet Elliot's eyes. He was looking down, still not talking.

“Hey... hey.” Elliot gently put his hand on Mr. Robot's face, making him look up. Elliot saw Mr. Robot's eyes now. He could see disbelief and grief in Mr. Robot's eyes. “Fuck. You didn't know.”

Mr. Robot looked helpless, his laugh was full of self-mockery. “It seems like you were right. You are right all along. You are back in control now. I will be gone. I will be gone for good.” Shit, he looked so tired.

Elliot felt like he should comfort the man. Though he didn't know why he would feel this way. _This is wrong._ He thought. _This is wrong in so many fucking ways. Shit he can hear me._ Elliot looked at Mr. Robot nervously, only to find the other man still looked the same. _He can't hear my thoughts anymore._ Elliot found out, feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time. _Fuck, there's something really wrong with me._ But Elliot didn't want to care anymore. He already had another personality who looks exactly like his dead father. He was a social awkward junkie. Now he felt like he is in love with his other personality. He didn't give a shit anymore. He simply kissed the other man.

Mr. Robot was shocked. It was not like the kisses he had gave Elliot before. This kiss was pure and warm. There weren’t many tongues involved, Elliot simply licked the other man’s lips and leave.

“Why, why did you……. After all this I did? I did to you?”  Mr. Robot sounded like a wounded animal. Elliot almost smiled.

“You fucked up.” Elliot looked straight into Mr. Robot’s eye. “But we will make this right. We will talk Angela out of this. We will stop Dark Army. We will put an end to all this.”

“You… You still want me here?” Mr. Robot’s voice was hoarse.

“I can’t do this alone. We built fsociety together, now we’re gonna destroy it.” Elliot changed the room into his apartment bedroom, so they would have enough space to sit on the bed. “But this time, I’m in control.”

“Whatever you say, Elliot.” The man repeated, “Whatever you say.”

“Okay, let’s loosen up a little bit, I need you get it together. White Rose is hard to defeat. She is always ten steps ahead of us.” Elliot put both his hands right on Mr. Robot’s shoulder, slightly squeezing.

“Fuck me.” Mr. Robots snapped out, looking up.

“What?” Elliot thought he misheard the man, or he had gone insane as well.

“Please, fuck me.” Mr. Robot whispered to Elliot’s ear, making him shiver.

Before Elliot could do anything, Mr. Robot already had his pants unzipped. _Fuck, he was on his knees._ Elliot saw the other man lower down his head and start licking Elliot’s cock. This only made Elliot harder.

His cock was all in Mr. Robot’s mouth. Elliot breathed heavily, hand on the other man’s hair uncontrollably. But before he could release, Mr. Robot stopped and took off his own pants. Elliot looked at him dazedly. Mr. Robot was on his lap, preparing himself. “Here, let me.” A lube appeared on Elliot’s hand, after applying it on his finger, Elliot stuck one finger in.

“Hm.” Hearing this, Elliot stopped moving, concerning. But the other man moved: “I’m not a doll. Keep on.” Elliot managed to smile this time.

After three fingers, Mr. Robot took out Elliot’s hand. He aimed at the cock and then sat down. All Elliot could do is look at him and make sure he won’t fell off. He sat all the way down. They both took some seconds to recover, then Mr. Robot started moving.

_Fuck…oh fuck…. Shit…._ Elliot couldn’t even think right now. And he knew Mr. Robot couldn’t either. Mr. Robot rested his head in Elliot’s neck, chanting, whispering over and over: “I’m sorry, I’m sorry……”

Elliot held Mr. Robot tightly, kissing him again and again. He felt reassured for the first time. He didn’t know what is going to happen. But he knew, they knew, they will do this together, no matter what. He would never be alone anymore, Elliot Alderson would never be alone anymore.


End file.
